Por que se importar?
by Angeliel
Summary: Hiatus - SSRin Depois de Rin ser ferida, Seishoumaru decide levá-la para o vilarejo, anos mais tarde, ele volta para buscá-la, mas nada é como se espera RR
1. Prólogo

Disclamer: InuYasha não me pertence, mas sim á Takahashi sensei e eu não estou ganhando nada mais que experiência com este texto.  
  
Por que se importar?  
  
Uma fic por Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
Quem olhasse para o céu naquela madrugada, veria uma cena cativante, um yokai de longos cabelos brancos, levava, nos braços, carinhosamente aninhada, uma menina pequena e delicada.  
  
O yokai, chamado Seishoumaru, frio e sisudo, olhava o rosto pálido da menina e lembrava-se, alheio a qualquer outra manifestação peculiar a sua volta, a situação de há pouco.  
  
Mais uma das criações de Naraku, mais um inútil marionete fraco e imprestável, mas que havia ferido a pequena Rin, que, no momento, dormia profundamente em seus braços, efeito da dor, ou mesmo de puro cansaço de um dia de caminhada.  
  
Depois da descoberta de Inuyasha de que Naraku era, também, um meio yokai, e de seu inútil irmão ter ferido o maldito inseto, eles o haviam perseguido por todo Japão, tentando encontrá-lo, mas falharam, a não ser em encontrar mais uma das crias deixadas para trás pelo vilão.  
  
Enquanto Inuyasha lutava contra o yokai em forma de dragão de três cabeças, verde pálido e um rabo venenoso, Seishoumaru observava o jeito de lutar no mais novo, totalmente despreparado, inconsciente e, como não poderia deixar de ser, inútil.  
  
No momento em que o rabo do yokai acertou Inuyasha e o deixou inconsciente apoiado em uma pedra, a encarnação da sacerdotisa, aquela humana, e porque não chamar de inútil, saiu em seu socorro, Seishoumaru assumiu o controle da situação, retirando da cintura a Toukijin e apontando para o monstro.  
  
Os momentos seguintes passaram muito rápido à sua visão. Rin saia do denso bosque e, sem reparar na incrível criatura, "como ela fez isso?" ele se perguntava, correu ao seu encontro e seu apelo foi em vão, ela não parou e foi atingida por uma baforada de miasma do dragão.  
  
A menina caia lentamente, envolta por uma espessa nuvem de veneno, Seishoumaru apenas arregalou os olhos e respirou profundamente, fazendo a Toukijin pulsar de ódio.  
  
Aquele monstro enorme e possesso, rapidamente, se transformou na mais ínfima criatura, morta com um golpe da espada sedenta de vingança.  
  
A humana de Inuyasha havia se levantado, observando a cena, mas alheio a isso, o yokai estava caminhando, passos retos, pesados, rápidos, em direção á menina que tanto agüentava apenas por estar ao seu lado.  
  
Ele se abaixou e ergueu, sem nenhum esforço, a menina e a aninhou em seus braços, começando a planar, uma nuvem espessa se formava por baixo de seus pés. Um vento ríspido e denunciando toda sua raiva, cortou o descampado e Kagome protegeu os olhos, para depois levantar a cabeça e observar o yokai, que ela julgava ser frio e amedrontador, levar consigo uma menina que parecia levar com o se fosse uma carga preciosa.  
  
Não havia se agradado da cena, estava mudando, mas por que? Porque se importar com uma criatura fraca e medíocre como aquela? Não era assim que ele as considerava? Não era dessa forma que ele sempre tratou todos os humanos? Por que mudar agora? A vinda de Rin para sua vida havia afetado sua personalidade, seu pensamento...  
  
Ele nunca havia parado em um lugar duas vezes, mas agora não se importava de passar noites em uma mesma clareira, se isso fosse satisfatório para ela... Ele se sentia a vontade, mesmo com ela falando a todo momento, ou cantando as cantigas que aprendera na sua antiga vila, dizimada por criaturas como ele, e ela confiava a ele sua vida, como se fosse seu ultimo fio de esperança. E para ele? Restava esperança? De ser melhor, de ser melhor para ela? Ou ele seria sempre frio e calculado como sempre?  
  
Tantas questões que haviam aparecido em sua mente desde aquele dia em que ele se sentira absolutamente penalizado de a menina morrer a sua frente, ela não merecia, ela não DEVERIA morrer... Ele se sentia estranho, nunca havia se sentido assim, não sabia o que era aquele incomodo que sentia durante as horas que passava longe dela, sem as músicas infantis, sem a voz dela, sem as paradas para que ela colhesse algumas flores simples, que sempre fazia questão de lhe presentear, e que, ultimamente, ele vinha aceitando.  
  
Olhando, mais uma vez, o rosto delicado envolto em sofrimento, ele tomou uma decisão: mudou de direção e foi em direção ao vilarejo daquela sacerdotisa, deixaria Rin aos cuidados dela, mesmo que isso lhe doesse na alma e que ele tivesse que aprender a viver novamente, sem ela.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Comentários da Autora: Oi genteeeeee... Minha primeira fic e InuYasha e se trata do meu magnânimo Seishoumarusama.... Fala sério gente, é muito kawaii.. como minha prima diz: Um anime gato =^_^= Bom, essa fic não termina aqui, na verdade esse nem é o começo, é o prólogo... Na verdade era pra ser a fic inteira, mas eu tive muitas idéias e resolvi escrever mais... Espero que vocês gostem... Bjinhos Tomoyo PS: Tem um butãozinhu ali em baixo escrito OK, clica e deixa uma Reviw, eu vou ficar tããããããão feliz.... 


	2. Ao Acordar

Disclamer: InuYasha não me pertence, mas sim á Takahashi sensei e eu não estou ganhando nada mais que experiência com este texto.  
  
Por que se importar?  
  
Uma fic por Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
Capitulo I - Ao acordar  
  
Acordara de sopetão, havia sido um terrível pesadelo, precisava ter certeza de que ele era impossível de se concretizar. Abriu os olhos e observou o lugar, uma casa, estava deitada em um futon, e havia uma bacia com água e ao lado, uma tigela com sopa e uma toalha de pano branco.  
  
Suspirou pesadamente ao perceber que ainda estava naquele vilarejo e que ele não havia vindo lhe buscar. Pensou em quanto tempo havia se passado sem que ela tivesse noticias suas... dias, semanas, meses, anos.  
  
No auge de seus quinze anos, Rin havia sido adotada pela sacerdotisa Kaede e, depois de sua morte, havia sido integrada à uma família. Não mudara de endereço desde que Seishoumarusama havia lhe deixado ali, na esperança de que ele, um dia, lembrasse dela e a quisesse de volta, mas o tempo passava lentamente, como se cada nascer do sol fosse um mar de esperança e cada pôr do sol fosse uma tortura tão grande como a morte.  
  
Dia após dia ela passava fazendo as tarefas diárias, mas sempre com os olhos em qualquer canto, às vezes, se não fosse sua fértil imaginação, podia sentir que alguém a observava.  
  
Nesse dia, em particular, ela sentia como se alguém a seguisse, como se houvesse alguém estudando cada movimento seu, cada respiração.  
  
Nas primeiras horas do dia, ela até estava se divertindo com aquilo, mas depois do almoço, aquele jogo sem graça a estava cansando. Deixando a tina de roupas por lavar na porta da casa, ela rumou para além rio e parou perto do bosque.  
  
_ Okay, cansei, pode parar, apareça, quem quer que seja e diga ao que veio, eu odeio esse tipo de jogo.  
  
Um lampejo prateado chamou sua atenção, um cheiro de flores invadiu suas narinas e ela se deu conta de um ramalhete de flores aos seus pés, as mesmas flores que ela costumava presentear seu querido yokai quando pequena. Sorriu, pegou o ramalhete e saiu cantarolando...  
  
_ Senhor Seishoumaru, sempre volte pra mim...  
  
Comentário da Autora: Okay, eu sei, foi muuuito pequeno esse capitulo, mas ficou kawaii esse final, num ficou? Espero que tenham gostado.. continuem mandando reviws que semana que vem eu comento e agradeço todas..  
  
bjinhos  
  
Tomoyo  
  
PS: No próximo capitulo, Seishoumaru... e não esqueçam de deixar reviws... 


	3. Sem se dar conta

Disclamer: InuYasha não me pertence, mas sim á Takahashi sensei e eu não estou ganhando nada mais que experiência com este texto.  
  
Por que se importar?  
  
Uma fic por Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
Capitulo II - Sem se dar conta  
  
Depois de deixá-la, segura, com a velha no vilarejo, Seishoumaru sentia-se vazio. Era como se ele não mais pudesse deixar de vagar, sozinho, Jaken era apenas uma alegoria barulhenta e satisfeita, no momento.  
  
Lembrava-se, perfeitamente, de como ela o encontrara, ferido, naquela floresta. Ela sozinha, e ele, um yokai, mas ela não tinha medo. Cuidou dele, lhe trouxe comida, alheia aos perigos de estar com um yokai como ele, sem saber que ele era aquele ser frio e egoísta.  
  
Era assim que se considerava, egoísta por pensar que poderia viver sem ela, egoísta em pensar que ela estaria feliz assim, mas ele mesmo não mais conseguia se afastar dela.  
  
Depois de Naraku ter sido morto, ele voltou para perto do vilarejo, e lá, morando na floresta, se escondendo sempre que ela ia pegar frutos e flores, observava ela crescer, viver uma vida que nunca poderia ter ao seu lado, ele não era bem quisto no meio dos humanos, a não ser por ela, uma flor nascida no meio de pedras.  
  
É claro que muitos, no vilarejo, estranhavam o fato de nenhum yokai conseguir se aproximar, e de mais nenhum problema ter assolado os viventes lá, o que era uma dádiva, se devia desde a vinda daquela garota estranha que havia aparecido no vilarejo misteriosamente, Seishoumaru ouvia os comentários.  
  
Para ele, aqueles fartos anos de paz havia se passado rápidos e indigestos, aquele pequeno botão havia desabrochado e era, agora, uma linda rosa, que ele se repreendia, diversas vezes, querendo aspirar o olor.  
  
A noite, quando ela dormia, diversas vezes ele havia se aproximado da casa e até tocado a porta, mas nunca tivera coragem para se mostrar.  
  
Era engraçado pensar assim, ele, sempre ta corajoso, aquele poderoso yokai tinha medo da reação de uma menininha humana, medo de ela estar tão magoada com ele que o expulsaria mais uma vez de sua vida e lhe tiraria a ultima alternativa de ficar junto a ela, mesmo que se escondendo entre folhas e vivendo a vida em um pequeno bosque, quando ele sempre gostou de vagar por onde quisesse.  
  
Realmente Rin era incrível. Era extraordinária a forma que ela o havia enfeitiçado, tornado ele, um selvagem, domesticado, confinado à presença dela, transformando ele em uma espécie de animal de estimação, que nem mesmo ela sabia deter.  
Enquanto caminhava em direção ao vilarejo, para mais um dia de vigilha, ele resolveu aparecer, se mostrar a ela, mesmo que ela batesse nele, o xingasse, mandasse ele embora, até porque ele nunca iria, não conseguia mais ficar sem ela. Colheu algumas flores daquelas mesmo que ela colhia para lhe presentear e voltou a caminhar, lentamente, pela estrada que levava até o vilarejo. Na verdade, era uma estrada antiga, sem mais uso, mas que ele fez questão e usar por uma questão de lembranças.  
  
Na orla do bosque, ele já sabia que ela estava fazendo o café, nunca havia comido nada igual às refeições que ela fazia, mesmo quando muito pequena, sabia que o ingrediente principal era o amor que ela depositava na comida.  
  
Quando ele a ouviu se espreguiçando e abrindo a porta com uma pequena cesta, não soube porque, mas pulou em um galho de árvore alto e por lá ficou a manhã toda, examinando cuidadosamente os passos dela, suas músicas e relembrando a letra de cada uma delas, acompanhando as melodias mentalmente enquanto ela colhia ervas.  
  
O sol já estava a pino quando ela voltou para casa a fim de fazer o almoço e comer, para depois lavar a roupa, era sempre essa a rotina, que ela devia achar muito enfadonha, depois de, na infância, viver tantas emoções com ele.  
  
Ele podia sentir, novamente naquele dia, o aroma de comida sendo feita, e sentiu vontade de adentrar a casa e provar do que ela estava fazendo, mas apenas ficou ali, comeu uma fruta e se sentou à sombra da mesma árvore de outrora.  
  
De repente sentiu que ela saia, a tina de roupas na mão e uma expressão estranha, diferente da costumeira, irritação. Ela se dirigiu para muito perto de onde ele estava e isso, por incrível que pareça, deixou ele assustado.  
  
_ Okay, cansei, pode parar, apareça, quem quer que seja e diga ao que veio, eu odeio esse tipo de jogo.  
  
Ela estava linda furiosa... O que? Linda? Seishoumaru riu de sua estupidez, parecia InuYasha agora, suspirando por uma humana. Mas era de se esperar que, por tanto criticar o baka do irmão, ele ficasse como ele, não?  
  
Olhou as flores que ainda tinhas nas mãos e sorriu, rapidamente as deixou aos pés de Rin e voltou ao posto de observação, vendo aquela expressão intrigada se transformar em um dos mais belos sorrisos que ele já havia visto na vida.  
  
De lá, ele ainda viu ela se abaixar para, com cuidado, pegar as flores e levar consigo, cantalorando uma musiquinha feita para ela...  
  
_ Senhor Seishoumaru, sempre volte pra mim...  
  
Comentário Finais:  
  
OI GENTE!!!! Esse capitulo foi maiorzinho, não? Eu gostei desse também, mas acho que vou AMAR o próximo... Talvez ela se transforme em G, mas eu acho que isso na vai mudar muito a opinião de você que lêem...  
  
Queria agradecer às reviwers:  
  
Lili, Jenny-Ci, Camis, A.S.N.S.H., Gaby Black, Sayo(Brigada*recebendo o certificado e emoldurando pra por na parede do quarto ^o^), dani, Polly- chan(calma menina que ainda vai ser muito engraçada essa fic) e ¢ÕRin¢Õ... E também a todos que não deixaram rewis e que eu espero que estejam gostando...  
  
Outra coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é que a fic também vai mudar de gênero: vai ser adicionado HUMOR.. Isso mesmo, nãaaao, o InuYasha na vai aparecer, mas vai ser o Seishy-chan mesmo o protagonista...  
  
O próximo capitulo será postado na 5ª feira, me desculpem por não ter postado, mas eu tive muitos problemas nesse dia e não consegui completar o capitulo da forma que eu queria, então preferi atrasar...  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Hora do banho...  
  
Bjiinhos  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa 15/12/03 


End file.
